Eddie
Eddie(エーヂー, Eedii) is a shadow 'Forbidden Beast'. Character Design Personality Story Background Zato-1 became a host for Eddie at the cost of his eyesight. As a result, Zato-1 gained the ability to fight with his shadow. After fighting Millia Rage, Zato-1 dies due to his injuries, allowing for Eddie to take control of Zato's corpse. It isn't long before Eddie realises that Zato's decaying body cannot sustain him for long and so Eddie sets out to seek a new living host to possess. Eddie replaces Zato-1 from GGXX onward with regard to both the story and the selectable characters. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Eddie finds out that he's dying and looks for a new host to support his lifespan. In one ending he's finally confronted by Millia Rage, who defeats him. Eddie finally learns that he may die, but his legacy and the Assassin's Guild will live forever, a fact that leaves Millia in shock. In his other ending Eddie approaches the brink of death without finding a new host body, however just as he believes he is about to die Eddie realises that he is a being that transcends mortal death and metamorphosises into a black winged creature. Eddie flies into the night reveling in his new found life and power. Gameplay Powers & Abilities Command List Eddie's Command List}} Musical Themes * Feel A Fear * Still In The Dark (vs EX Millia) * Existence (vs Millia/Venom/Slayer) Character Quotes References and Allusions *He is most likely named after the monster mascot of Iron Maiden. Trivia *Zato's voice actor, Kaneto Shiozawa died shortly before the release of Guilty Gear X. As a result, Eddie is voiced by Takehito Koyasu. *In Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload, Eddie is considered as the most powerful character. Ggxplus_pe_02.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxplus_pe_06.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxx_cs_ed.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX'' Ggi_cs_ed.jpg|''Guilty Gear Isuka'' Ggxxr_cs1_ed.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload'' Ggxxr_cs2_ed.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload'' Portrait Eddie_Portrait.png|''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload'' Portrait 2 Ggxxac_cs_ed.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core'' Balled.gif|'Venom's' Eddie Ball Guilty Gear X Ggxplus_sp_05.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Special ending Ggxplus_sp_07.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Special ending Ggxplus_mm_16.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxplus_mm_16a.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission Mode ending Guilty Gear XX Ggxxr_am_ed.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Arcade Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_08.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_sm_ed1.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxr_sm_ed2.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Story Mode ending 2 Ggxxr_sm_ed3.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Story Mode ending 3 Ggxxs_am_ed.png|'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Arcade Mode ending Ggxxs_mm_ed.png|'Guilty Gear X Slash' Mission Mode ending Ggxxac_am_ed.png|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core' Arcade Mode ending Ggxxac_ex_ed.png|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core' EX Characters ending Ggxxacplus_sm_ed1.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxacplus_sm_ed2.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Story Mode ending 2 Ggxxacplus_mm_01.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxxacplus_mm_08.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxxacplus_mm_24.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxxacp_sp_05.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' PSP Special Ggxxacp_sp_06.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' PSP Special Guilty Gear Isuka Ggi_am_ed.jpg|Arcade Mode ending Guilty Gear Judgment Ggj_am_05.png|Arcade Mode ending |} Sprite External Links *Dustloop Forums - Eddie Index of Information *Dustloop Forums - Eddie Guide * Mizuumi's GG Wiki - Eddie References Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Forbidden Beasts Category:Playable Characters Category:Live Weapons